


Full Moon

by mikaminato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloody Kisses, But Theo is there to save the day, Full Moon, Liam is having trouble keeping control, M/M, Oral Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaminato/pseuds/mikaminato
Summary: “C’mon, Theo.” He smirked. “Lose control. Lose it for me. Lose it with me.” [Theo/Liam] [R18]





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> It's full moon and Liam is having trouble keeping control. Theo is there to help him!
> 
> Read and review! :D Thanks everyone for reading.

The air was cold and he could smell something like gasoline. It was dark and his body was lying on the ground. His head was pressed against a concrete wall and his cheek was getting kissed by a dirty floor. He could hear some droplets in the distance, though Liam didn’t know if it was from the rain that was pouring earlier today.

 

He felt pain on his nape. More than that, he felt an odd agony running all over his body. He wanted to run; he wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. He looked up to the standing figure above him and snarled.

 

“Let me go!” He screamed, or at least he tried, given the fact he was tired from the fight he had with the man right in front of him earlier today.

 

“I’m sorry, Liam. I can’t.” The brunette said mournfully. “We need to stay here today.”

 

The beta sent lasers with his eyes towards him and snorted.

 

“Who do think you are to kidnap and tie me like that?!” He demanded, feeling his rage rise inside him, his claws growing again. “Release me, Theo!” Liam yelled at the chimera, who stood still, unimpressed.

 

“You know today is the full moon, right?” The older teenager started calmly, like it was obvious. “We both know how the Anuk-Ite affects everyone, and especially you, who tend to turn violent when you are afraid. No offence, but I was lucky to find you in the woods, not a hunter, Liam. And I’m not letting you go until today is over, because we know what happens to a werewolf during the full moon. You are going to kill, you are going to attack someone and you are going to do something you’re going to regret later. Much worse, you might end up dead.”

 

Theo wasn’t even sure the beta was listening to him though. He was trying his hardest to break free from the ropes, squirming on the floor, making a lot of dust spread through the air, making him cough a bit. The chimera’s good sight could see the thin line of sweat on the younger’s boy forehead despite the cold night, his breath coming out uneven.

 

“FUCK OFF, THEO! JUST LET ME GO!” His eyes were alternating between blue and yellow, his claws drawing blood from his own hands as he tried to control his shifting.

 

The older boy sighed, faking a smirk.

 

“If I let you go, where are you going exactly?” He asked casually. “Slash some little girl’s throat and give even more reasons for everyone to hate us?”

 

He knew he shouldn’t be pushing Liam’s buttons like that, especially because he knew the beta had trouble working on his anger. But he knew he was going to stay there for the whole night with the kid, and the was going to keep him in place, no matter what.

 

“Well maybe slash _your_ throat would be a better idea in the moment!” Liam’s eyes were glowing bright yellow now, a small path of saliva sliding down his mouth and going down his neck. “To be honest that would be a great idea Mr Poker Face! Doesn’t the moon affect you too? Or are you just pretending to be strong, just like you pretend to with pretty much everything else in your life?!”

 

Theo opened his mouth to reply and closed it, not sure of what to say. Was the full moon affecting him? That was a stupid question. Of course it was. He was a normal supernatural being. Even if he was a chimera, the the wolf inside of him still urged him to let go, especially during full moons. It would be easier to just surrender to his instincts and howl, hunt, kill and let the wolf take in. That would be a mistake, and he knew it.

 

He didn’t even remember the last time he had lost control to his inner wolf. And maybe, just maybe Liam was right and he liked to pretend to be strong.

 

Lost in thoughts, he almost jumped as he heard Liam’s loud howl. His heart skipped a beat and his hands trembled by the noise, so alive and full of emotions. Theo was thankful he made sure that abandoned shed was sound-proof and safely locked.

 

Taken aback by the sharp pain of his back hitting the concrete floor, he couldn’t help the surprised yelp as Liam’s infuriated body straddled his. The clawed hands wrapped around his neck as he kept snarling. They stared at each other for a moment.

 

“You think ordinary ropes are enough to keep me in place?” Liam started, still pressing Theo’s neck, starting to take the air out of his lungs. “I’m used to Stiles’ chains!”

 

“Liam-” The chimera tried to remove the beta's hands from his neck but the he only pressed them harder, making him choke. “Pleas-”

 

Liam growled one more time, glowing his eyes.

 

“C’mon, Theo.” He smirked. “Lose control. Lose it for me. Lose it with me.”

 

The pressure on his neck was a bit stronger, this time the claws pressed on the chimera’s skin, drawing blood from the already marked neck. Theo’s green-gray eyes turned yellow as his fangs slowly showed and his own claws nailed on Liam’s arms.

 

The beta moaned from the burning on his skin, a trace of blood dripping down his biceps. Theo howled in full lungs, pushing Liam and switched their positions. The beta was now lying on the floor, facing the chimera’s yellow eyes, breathing heavily as the taller teenager was over him, watching, snarling as if he was his pray, ready to be devoured.

 

Liam raised his hand and caressed Theo’s face with his claws, but stopped as the older boy grabbed his wrists and joined their mouths in an urgent kiss. Both moaned and opened their lips for their tongues to meet. The eyes were open, yellow, attentive, willing, wistful and could see what Liam and Theo’s blue and gray ones couldn’t. It was so much easier just to give in to the inner wolf. It was so much better not to think about what the other might _think_ , it was just so much easier not to think _how much they both wanted this._ But the wolves knew better, and the wolves didn’t need an excuse so, they closed their eyes and just gave in to their desire.

 

The mouths moved like they were made for each other, as if they knew for exactly how long both wanted to do that. Liam bit Theo’s lower lip and the chimera moaned, tasting his own blood, his claws pressing hard against the beta’s neck, making him squirm beneath him. The ruby-colored liquid made a path down Theo’s jaw and Liam promptly followed, licking it, kissing the wet skin down the chimera’s neck. He stopped on the sensitive skin, sucking hickeys he knew it wouldn’t last long. The beta snarled and bit the place, bruising and tasting more blood. Theo moaned, squirming and brushing their bodies together, trying to increase their friction.

 

The chimera laughed.

 

“We are werewolves, not freaking vampires.” Theo commented, his yellow eyes full of lust.

 

Liam’s mouth was crimson with the chimera’s blood and the older boy somehow was extremely turned on by that sight. “But you taste so freaking good.” He moaned, backing Theo off a bit just to take his own shirt off.  “Try me.”

 

The chimera smirked and felt his member twitch with interest inside his pants. It wasn’t possible for someone to be that hot. Liam’s hair was messy and wet with sweat, and now he was licking his lips, still tasting him.

 

He leaned in and bit Liam’s chest, listening to the beta scream, moaning as he arched his back and moved his hand down and unbuttoned his own jeans. Red liquid was running down his skin and dripping on the floor and Theo promptly leaned in, licking the pale skin, the sucking noises going straight down his lower half. He traced a path to Liam’s nipple and circled the sensitive muscle, making him whimper and tighten the grip on his arm. He kissed the place and made it wet, pressing the other one with his fingers, trying not to hurt it with his claws. He switched sides then, giving the same attention to the other nipple, smiling at how sensitive the beta was on that particular part of his body. Theo took a glimpse of Liam’s face and moaned at the sight of his closed eyes and parted lips, his tongue licking his hands as if on instinct. He kept going south and licked his belly, loving the firm muscles of his handsome frame. Liam’s hands were on his hair, pushing his strands and encouraging him. He sucked on his pelvis and bit the skin, scratching it with his teeth and sucking the blood from the newly opened wound.

 

Theo didn’t know if it was the closeness to Liam’s member but he was just so damn thirsty. And Liam tasted _so_ _good_.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Liam arched his back, delighted. He opened his eyes and met Theo’s equally yellow’s. “You’re driving me crazy, dude.”

 

Theo smirked and growled.

 

“I’m the one to talk. You smell so fucking good.” He breathed Liam’s scent and closed his eyes. Even over the fabric of his pants he could smell his pheromones. Theo never had sex as a werewolf before and even if he did have a vague idea the instincts and senses would be increased, that was just… beyond everything he would have ever imagined.

 

The chimera licked his abdomen one last time and took off the beta jeans, moaning as he saw the wet puddle over Liam’s boxers. He immediately mouthed it, his hands exploring Liam’s thighs, his claws brushing almost imperceptibly over the muscles, sending shivers through the beta’s body. The werewolf was arching over the older boy’s touch, feeling his member hurt by how turned on he was. He wanted, he needed to feel and touch Theo, but he was useless, hopeless. He was reduced to a mess of groans and noises and he could only accept the touches the chimera was offering.

 

“T-Theo-” The beta managed to say through half-lidded eyes.

 

The older teenager smiled over Liam’s member and finally released his sensitive part, engulfing it on his mouth, making the other howl and arch his back.

 

Theo would have choked in any other situation but he was delighted. Because Liam tasted _so, so good_ and he was so fucking delicious, and his wolf wanted more. And _Theo wanted more_. So, he took him with all he got, circling from base up to the sensitive head, listening to the beta’s choked moans, mixing to howls and squirmed cries. He knew his inner wolf was begging for release too and he wanted Liam’s wolf to be satisfied too. He wanted to satisfy the beta's wolf.

 

“Shit!” Liam moaned, nailing his claws on Theo’s arms, the burning pleasure making the chimera moan on the smaller’s member, sending jolts of pleasure all over the Liam's body. The taller one closed his eyes and took him deeper in his mouth, feeling Liam’s head hit the end of his mouth. He choked and a full amount of saliva lubricated the beta’s cock as he _deepthroated_ him. He smiled over the werewolf’s member as Liam kept whining. Theo felt his own intimacy hurt inside his pants, but that was the least of his concerns in the moment. Liam was drowning and the chimera felt as if he could come without even touch himself. “I-I- Theo-”

 

The eyes met. Yellow, clouded in lust. Theo didn’t know if it was the moon, the fact that they both were werewolves, but they could communicate without any words.

 

He distanced himself briefly to take off his own clothes, smiling as he felt Liam’s eyes on his member, hard, dripping, begging for release.

 

“Like what you see, Liam?” Theo teased. “I know you do but I think you’ll like it somewhere else.”

 

He licked his lips and was pushed by his hands for a passionate kiss by the beta, his claws sinking on his hips, making the chimera hiss.

 

“I’d be more than happy to shove my fingers inside you and feel your delicious ass but since I can’t bring myself to calm down.” He looked briefly at his claws. “We have to try something else. On fours, baby.”

 

Theo would have expected Liam to complain about the chimera bossing him around but instead, the beta obediently was on his hands and knees, his ass dangerously on the air. He moaned at the sight and his inner wolf urged him to do something.

 

He wished he could admire Liam’s perfect bottom for a long time but it seemed that his instincts were stronger than him now. He pushed his tongue inside the beta’s hole, listening to the younger’s cries. Theo smiled at how sensitive he was. He slapped one of his buttocks, the small cries increasing into a scream.

 

“Shit!” Liam snarled. “Do it again.” And Theo did it. And again. And again. And again.

 

He bit the soft place then, drawing blood as he clawed the pink skin; the crimson liquid running down his legs as and he kept licking Liam’s hole, feeling it contract every time his tongue tried to penetrate it. Theo seemed to be having fun, a smirk playing on his lips as he kept sucking on the delicious hole. He was kind of lost, only wanting to hear Liam make _those noises_ and slowly drive him insane. He could feel the beta tremble against him and it was driving him crazy too. And that was the best feeling ever. He never thought giving pleasure could be that satisfying.

 

“Theo! Please.” Liam whined.

 

The chimera opened his eyes and realized Liam was staring at him through half-lidded eyes. And his irises were glowing in the dark. Yellow, like the sun, and equally hot.

 

Theo moaned and motioned Liam to lay on his back while their lips met in an urgent kiss again, hands traveling the naked and sweated bodies. The breaths were uneven so the kiss was a bit unsteady but Theo couldn’t feel any more excited in the moment. He moaned as Liam tongue met his again, exploring the hot cave through Theo’s fangs. The bites once again made him taste blood. Both were bleeding probably but that was absolutely fine.

 

The moment the tip of Theo’s cock entered Liam’s hole, the beta parted their lips and held his breath, feeling a different kind of sharp pain.

 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Theo whispered on his ear, licking on is earlobe. “Relax.” He asked.

 

The beta nodded, clawing Theo’s arm hard, the crimson liquid dripping all over the chimera’s skin. He felt Liam’s interior contract against his member and he felt like he would lose his mind by the intensity of the contact. On instinct, he bit on Liam’s neck with his fangs, listening to the other scream.

 

He didn’t mean to. He knew he should wait for Liam to get used to the invasion, he should stay still and be patient. But his inner wolf had other plans so he sucked on the marked skin and tasted the delicious hot neck. He smelled so damn good.

 

Instead of wincing in pain, Liam was screaming in pleasure, allowing his member to penetrate him further. Now he was full inside him and if there was a paradise on earth or if there was a paradise at all, Theo knew he had reached it at that moment.

 

He almost lost his senses. He savored the wonderful feeling of being inside Liam, his member being wrapped by his velvety interior, the delicious warmth almost ending everything in that very moment.

 

Their eyes met. Liam had tears on his eyes and Theo raised his trembling hands to wipe them and caress his cheeks, careful not to hurt them with his claws.

 

“Are you ok?” He asked, his voice a little uneven.

 

Liam nodded. “You can move now. Better, hurry up and move.”

 

Theo laughed and kissed him one more time, before leaning in and feeling Liam’s legs wrap around his waist.

 

The chimera moved his hips, slowly moving in and out of his body with controlled force. He did it again and again a few times, always seeking approval on Liam’s eyes even though his voice was enough to tell all the pleasure he was feeling. The movements became more urgent, and less regular, the pleasure clouding both their minds, Theo’s hands clinging to Liam’s body, while the beta’s claws were nailing on the chimera’s back, almost ripping the skin.

 

Liam’s moans were long, panting, loud and he would occasionally growl, and made Theo moan together. The chimera was never vocal during sex. He was never going to admit it out loud but it was like he was acting on instinct, almost as if he was excited by the way Liam’s body sought his.

 

“You’re so hot.”  Theo moaned, sincerely, lost in his own pleasure, searching for Liam’s forgotten member.

               

He was hard, gripping a small puddle of precum on his stomach, but he didn’t seem one bit troubled. In fact, he was lost in his own pleasure, his hands traveling Theo’s body, exploring the strong muscles with closed eyes.

 

Liam murmured incoherent words when Theo fingers found his cock, starting a steady pace.

 

Any sanity left Theo when he sped up his movements inside Liam, their loud moans taking them both to a place where there was only pleasure. The chimera changed his angle a bit and the beta clenched his ass against his cock, making the older hiss.

 

“Fuck Theo!” The younger half-snarled, half-moaned, arching his back and squirming beneath Theo.

 

The older boy smirked and tried to hit the same soft spot, reducing the beta to a mess of whines, moans and screams, while Theo sank into his body with more and more strength, while masturbating him with the same speed as his movements.

 

Theo’s stocks became erratic as his own pleasure went out of control and his claws were on Liam’s skin. He joined their lips in an urgent kiss that were more teeth than tongues and became bloody without any of them even realizing but it didn’t matter anyway because they ended up smiling at each other. Sweat dripped down their bodies, the scent of excitement driving them dizzy.

 

The chimera squeezed Liam’s member a few more times until Liam gave in, spilling his hot seed all over his stomach, a loud scream leaving his lips.

 

Theo watched in awe and smirked, loving the way the beta’s parted lips were contorted in pleasure, the way his eyes glowed before he closed them tightly and he arched his back beautifully. He loved he way he came so much his cum even reached his bangs.

 

He increased his own movements, moaning gutturally, pushing his own body as deep as he could inside Liam’s, hearing him utter a strangled moan. He fucked against Liam’s hot interior one, two, three times until he came inside him, howling and not thinking about anything else.

 

Theo collapsed over Liam’s body, still deeply buried inside his body.

                                                                             

And for many minutes they stood that way, not even being able to control their breathing.        

 

Liam was the first to move. He raised his hand and rested on Theo’s back, caressing the naked skin, sending shivers all through the chimera’s spine.

 

“The bruises have healed.” He commented. He couldn’t see since he was beneath Theo, but his fingertips could feel Theo’s smooth skin.

 

“Good parts of being a werewolf, right?” Theo whispered, his voice a little hoarse, his face on the crook of Liam’s neck. “You have it too, I’m sure you know it.”

 

Liam rolled his eyes.

 

“Stop being a dick, Theo.”

 

The chimera raised face from his comfy place and met Liam’s eye.

 

He smiled.

 

“Welcome back, beautiful blue eyes.” He smirked.

 

The beta blushed and looked away.

 

“You are the one to talk. I don’t see any fang or yellow eye on you either.” He murmured.

 

Theo studied him for a moment, before sliding off him, making Liam hiss a bit. He sat and Liam did the same, not meeting the chimera’s eyes. The older teenager forced the smaller boy to meet his eyes and they looked at each other for a while. Liam was about to say something but Theo cut him off by joining their lips.

 

The beta closed his eyes and kissed him back, bringing his fingers to cup Theo’s cheek, caressing the warm skin, the now short nails traveling the soft traces of the chimera’s handsome face. Theo’s nibbled on Liam’s bottom lip affectionately, making the other gasp and tighten the grip on the chimera’s arm. Theo’s pecked him one last time, before releasing him.

 

“I’m not letting you go.” He murmured.

 

Liam rolled his eyes and started getting dressed.

 

“Fuck off. If you wanted to keep me here you just needed to knock me unconscious like you did to drag me here, you didn’t need to fuck me to make me calm-”

 

“Hey hey, calm down Liam!” Theo asked, grabbing the beta by his shoulders, forcing him to look at him. “First of all, I didn’t want to knock you off, second, I didn’t even come here thinking we would end up having sex, otherwise I’d bring a cushion or at least a sheet. I’m not a fan of sex on dirty floor to be honest. Third, you kind of made me lose control as well. Fourth, I probably wanted to…” He blushed a little while admitting out loud. “And finally. I said I wasn’t letting you go, but I didn’t say you had to be here alone. And I didn’t say I was going to tie you again.”

 

Liam blinked a few times and stared at him.

 

Silence.

 

“Why are you so idiot?” Theo rolled his eyes and kissed him again. Liam promptly let go of the pants he had on his hand and wrapped his arms around the chimera’s neck, responding to the kiss fiercely. “To be honest, we don’t need to wait for another full moon to do this.” Theo suggested.

 

Liam agreed. He never agreed more with Theo on his entire life.

 

“But if you lose control again I will tie you. Ropes. Chains. Handcuffs. I’m always up for some kinky stuff.” He chimera whispered on the beta’s ear. The smaller one rolled his eyes, before smiling and kissing him one more time.

 

 END


End file.
